In a reflector lamp, heat from the light-source capsule may be detrimental to components in the base of the lamp, especially when the lamp is operated in the base-up position. The smaller the size of the lamp, the more severe is the heat problem. When the lamp is burned in an enclosing fixture, the heat problem may be even more severe because heat may be trapped within the fixture thus increasing the temperature of the internal lamp components. As a general principle in lamp design, the more ehat reflected back to the light source, the more efficiently the light source will operate.
In incandescent lamps, heat shields have been employed to reduce base temperature. In this regard, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,212, to Monahan et al., wherein a heat-reflecting and light-reflecting shield is employed in a single-enveloped A-line incandescent lamp between the filament and lamb base. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,425,967, to Hoffman; 3,209,188, to Freeman; and 4,160,929, to Florington et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,176, to Sands et al., discloses a light-reflecting parabolic reflector section mounted behind the filament in a single-enveloped incandescent parabolic reflector lamp. The section extends the light-reflecting surface of the parabolic reflector into the region behind the filament, thereby improving the optical efficacy of the lamp.
In projection lamps, it is known to employ a retention member mounted in the neck of the lamp for supporting and aligning a light-source capsule within the reflector. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,156,901 and 4,219,870, both to Haraden et al., and 4,403,276, to Blaisdell.
Thus, it is seen that the mounting, aligning, optically reflecting, and heat-reflecting functions are present in various types of reflector lamps, and that one or two of these functions may be performed by a mounting device for the light-source. It would be an advancement of the art if a simple and inexpensive lamp member were provided for a reflector lamp which ably performs all of these functions. Such a multifunctional member would enable improved performance, particularly in smaller sized lamps where space is an important factor, with no increase in cost.